


Sticks and stones may break my bones but words can make it better

by Trini_is_here



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Cap is guilty, Gen, no hugs unfortuantly, rn Julian is a softie, sorry Cap i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trini_is_here/pseuds/Trini_is_here
Summary: Cap feels guilty, the person you last expect cheers him up
Relationships: The Captain & Julian Fawcett, The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Sticks and stones may break my bones but words can make it better

"Im afraid im leaving you sir.... At 1800 hours" 

Those words stuck with the Captain through his little remaining life and his eternal death

He had always thought himself as a coward, never telling Havers to stay... But part of him couldnt blame him, of course Havers would've left anyway, why stick around with this old walrus

He blocked out Mary, as she was explaining how to cut a carrot properly, as his mind drifted to worse reasons why Havers left

Maybe he would rather die than be in the same building as me

Maybe he was to embarrassed that he worked with him

The next one almost brought him to tears; maybe he found out about your feelings and felt disgusted

Mayb-

"Cap? Are you alright?" Captain expected to see Kitty next to him, or Pat, almost certainty not the houses very own Tory

"Yes, im quite alright Julian" 

"You sure? You look a bit out of it, bit mad" he asked again, Cap now noticed that there was no one else in the room, they must have left after Marys talk

"Not really, if im being honest, but hey who would want to hear an old man pour out his feelings" he tried to joke

"I would, if it makes you feel better" Julian smiled 

"Your being weirdly nice... What do you want from me" 

"Hey! I may be a prick but im not a sharp one" he said "i just want to see if your alright" 

This was new, Cap wondered that if he told Julian he would use it as blackmail, or find some way to make him regret telling the other. 

"Fine, but this stays between us" when Julian nodded Cap carried on "when i was at Button house, i had a lieutenant. Young, combed his hair perfectly and had the striking of eyes. One day, i realised that he was much more to me than a work partner-" he cut himself off by looking at Julian

He looked across his face to see if he was  
A) actually listening  
B) actually cared  
C) gonna keep it to himself

Panic struck Cap, it must of shown on his face as Julian reached an arm out to his shoulder

"Cap, im not going to tell anyone, i promise, carry on" 

So he did

"Yes, i thought him as a lover, a simple crush i hoped would go away, one day i was giving the recruits a good telling off when Havers walked in. That day worried me, as two pieces of information caused me more stress than anyday of my life: one, France had surrendered, the Germans were arriving. Two, Havers put up a request for action in the front line" he looked at Julian to see if he was paying attention

"So you worked with this guy, liked this guy, Germany was invading and that guy was leaving?" he asked simpler, Cap just nodded

"And there isnt a day where i dont wish i told him how i felt, i was a coward-" 

"No, no you weren't. Cap... I had a crush on this girl, she was amazing and everything she did didnt fail to wow me. One day i asked that girl out, she said yes and we went on a date, then two years later i proposed. At our wedding we got smashed and i brought her to bed.... Only four years later i died in a sex scandel" Julian looked at him

"What are you trying to say, Julian?"

"Im saying that yes, i was unfaithful and i slept with others, but i wish everyday that i could see my wife one more time and tell her how much i love her, how much i miss her. How she meant the world to me" 

For a sex obsessed Tory, Julian knew how to make Cap feel better

"I say, Thank you Julian, that has made me feel quite better" 

"Happy to help, but this conversation and my soft side stays between us, understand?" Julian asked, walking backward slowly

"Yes i understand Julian, again Thank you"

"No problem Cap" Julian smiled and walked out

Julian was a prick, but he was a caring prick


End file.
